Various types of rigid packets of cigarettes containing a rigid object, normally a lighter, have been proposed, as described, for example, in patents DE102004013741A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,734A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,649A1, DE3530808A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,886A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,734.
Known rigid packets of cigarettes containing a lighter, however, are extremely complicated to produce on a standard packing machine, and so either require a specially designed, much more expensive machine (normally with a low output rate), or fail to adequately protect the lighter.